residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiden Westfall
* This article was written by Xvirus please do not alter without permission *This article is part of the Kaiden's Game continuum Early Life and B.S.A.A. Involvement ''' Kaiden claims to be a survivor of the Raccoon City outbreak but this has been brought into question due to a lack of birth certificate. He claims that the information is simply lost but it is unknown. If he had been alive at the time he would have been 13 years during the outbreak. Either way he made his way into the B.S.A.A. at the age of sixteen after showing a great deal of knowledge of viral diseases even advancing the B.S.A.A.’s antidote for the T-Virus. How he managed that at such a young age is unknown but they ignored it and allowed him into the B.S.A.A.. Since then he has become a field agent and aided in containing several outbreaks. '''Kaiden's True Objective Years before the Raccoon city incident Kaiden was born into a family of Umbrella researcher who were stationed in a facility in England. His early year up until he was ten were very typical for a young man except that he showed a true skill at science and mathematics advancing through his studies with ease. Eventually his father took an interest in his son's potential and began to teach him about his research which was a combined effort in creating early B.O.W.s though he hid this fact from his son. He took to the task with joy and for a year he engulfed himself in his father's work. Then his mother was killed in a car accident when he was eleven. His father and him were crushed by this tragedy but as they had moved to England to be with his wife's family they could now move back to the United States which was his father's home. Also in Raccoon city was the facility leading the research in B.O.W.s which was the Arklay research facility. They moved into the facility when he was twelve. Most of his days were spent wandering in the woods around the complex or talking to the various researchers. He meet and was befriend by Albert Wesker who treated him as a apprentice as his father had become consumed with research. As time continued Albert took up the task of teaching to boy in his free time. With his mentorship Kaiden flourished and his potential leapt greatly. One day Kaiden returned from wandering the grounds and found that the mansion had become the home of the undead. He knew how to get to the low labs and went there as soon as possible. It did not take long for him to find that the entire facility had been compromised and with little else to do he waited in the complex looking over the data of the Tyrant T-002. A good deal of time later Wesker entered the room wearing the uniform of a S.T.A.R.S. officer. Wesker then explained that it was his doing that turned the situation into what it was and that he was responsible for his father's death. Kaiden shrugged and said, "He was dead long ago all you did was put him out of his suffering." Wesker had planned to use the child as an experiment with the T-virus but he was impressed by the cold answer. With a smile he told Kaiden that he had impressed him and that if he wanted he could accompany him to a new world. With nothing else to do he joined with Wesker and eventually the Agency. During this time he continued his research with Wesker but also took a more active role in field missions. He and Wesker quickly became closest of friends, or so it seemed to Kaiden, and even did a number of mission together. Also he had, on multiple occasions, worked with Ada Wong who treated him like a child even when he turned sixteen. She also gave him the nickname, 'Feral', which is a joke due to his calm and unemotional nature. At this age he was given a mission by Wesker which was to infiltrate the organization known as the B.S.A.A. and bring him back samples of various viral strains. Before leaving Wesker injected the will Kaiden with a sample of a virus he called, 'The Deity serum', as a gift for being loyal to him. B.S.A.A. Missions ''' Kaiden is classified as a field researcher as of early 2008 by the B.S.A.A. This job commonly involves him working in conjunction with task forces or other agents in order to contain new viral threats. His job is to obtain a sample and attempt to create a countermeasure as quickly as possible. This task is highly dangerous and he has nearly lost his life at least twice. He was a member of two B.S.A.A. operations dealing with hunting down old Umbrella research facilities and determining how best to deal with them as well as their research which was hostile. These incidents are listed below. *Operation Whitescreen *Operation Shadowsnake '''Infection and Inhumanity Though it was unknown to him at the time he was infected by the T-virus due to Ave'el's knife which had been coated in the deadly virus. Kaiden does not become overwhelmed with the infection and manages to fight it off with some help. See the Article below. Kaiden's Infection 'Spelling ' Kaiden's birth name was written as 'Kadien' but he adopted the name 'Kaiden' after Wesker wrote his name wrong on a mission report. Not wanting to correct his mentor he said nothing and began to use it himself. His I.D. badge for the B.S.A.A. has it spelt Kaiden and it is how he is refereed to by everyone. He considers this his true name and Kadien as the name of his childhood self. Category:Characters